The ninth digidestined
by writingwillow
Summary: Lord Myotismon is still terrorizing the city and Tai is trying to hide the fact that Kari is the eighth digidestined, so who is the girl with the extra digivice, and with another digidestined will they still save the two worlds? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Joe was at the docks looking for a boat that could take him and Gomamon to the other side of the town when, pushing through the panicked crowd, he saw a digivice. He couldn't believe it, they had been searching for the eighth child for days and now he simply happens upon her in a crowded street.

He was really surprised, the way everyone had been talking everyone had expected the eighth child to be a boy. Actually she was very pretty, she was fairly tall with long bright red hair and her clothes were fairly simple, she wore a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue shirt that had a picture of a large black rose painted onto it. As he made his way over to her, pushing his way through the crowd, he noticed that she was holding onto what appeared to be a giant purple mushroom with gloves.

"Hey you wait…excuse…pardon," Joe said as he tried to push his way through the crowd to the girl with the digivice. She looked up to him questioningly and held her place.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm called Eileen." She answered hesitantly, turning to him and looking him over. "What do you want?" He smiled happily.

"Oh, I'm Joe, my friends and I have been looking for you." He answered happily.

"You have been looking for me?" She asked slowly, "why?" His jaw dropped and he looked confused for a second before he realized his mistake.

"Oh, sorry. My friends and I are digidestined, just like you. Lord Myotismon is an evil digimon, and he's trying to find you as well, but me and my friends are trying to stop him but we need your help." He explained quickly as she listened attentively and the mushroom in her arms turned to look at him quizzically.

The crowd around them thickened threatening to separate them, so she took the hand of her mushroom and quickly pushed over to Joe leading him closer to the wall where they might be able to find a way to escape the crowd. As they moved along the wall someone called out to him;

"Hey, Joe!" they stopped and Joe turned to the person.

"Hey TK." Joe said easily.

"I thought you'd be in town with the others." The small boy in green said.

"No, I was across the harbor when the power went out." Joe answered.

"So we're both stuck out here when everyone else is in there... Hey who's she?" The boy asked noticing the girl standing next to the older boy.

"Oh yeah, This is Eileen, the eighth child. I just found her here in the crowd." Joe said excitedly.

---------------Eileen's POV--------------------

The small boy _TK_ I thought turned to me and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm TK and this is Padamon, my digimon." He said indicating the orange looking digimon on his hat.

"Nice ta meet cha, but this isn't really the time, right TK?" it said. I just listened to them quietly, not visibly reacting to most of what was going on.

"Right," Joe said, "Who knows what Myotismon is planning to do inside that evil blanket of fog."

"Not so good" TK said calming down and beginning to sound worried, if not depressed.

"Alright, enough talk its time for action. We've got to get there." Joe said sounding determined. TK still looked a little worried.

"I know. What'll we use to get across?" TK asked.

"This is what, the answer is right here." Joe said indicating his bag. Just as he said it a white and purple seal with a mohawk jumped out of the bag exclaiming;

"Tada" as it popped out.

"Gommamon!" the boy exclaimed.

"Ah, fresh air"

"Since the introductions are over shouldn't we be getting to town?" The oversized mushroom asked turning to me. I patted his head and looked back at the four astonished boys.

"Mushroomon is right, follow me." She said and led them through the crowd until they were at the water.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" Joe asked his digimon.

"Sure if you are." Gommamon answered happily. In the background I could hear someone calling for TK, but we all ignored it as Gommamon digivolved into Ikkakumon.

"All aboard!" He called as the people in the crowd began to panic. I could still hear someone in the crowd calling for TK, but the two boys didn't seem to notice until a woman with short-ish dirty blonde hair came out of the crowd.

"Uh-oh" TK said nervously.

"TK, what is that thing get down from there!" The woman yelled to the smaller boy.

"Oh it's ok Mom. By the way, this is a friend of mine, his name's Joe." TK finally answered her.

"It's nice to meet you m'am, I was in TK's woodworking class at summer camp. He nearly cut off one of my fingers, but that's a whole different story, I won't go into it right now." Joe said politely.

"Please, I don't understand!" she said looking desperate as she was running out of dock to follow.

"Don't worry, the saw slipped but I missed him by a mile. He wasn't hurt." TK answered almost cheerfully.

"That's not what I'm talking about." She called back looking distraught.

"So long Mom. I'll be back with Matt and daddy by dinner time." He called back as we disappeared into the thick fog.

For a long while we sat in silence moving through the fog, straining our ears for any sound other than the waves to tell where we were.

"We're almost there, once we get past the bridge we'll be through the barrier." Joe said a little nervously.

"Right." TK said. There was near silence for a few seconds more.

"Is your tummy rumbling or did I hear something?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Huh, like what?" TK asked nervously.

"That wasn't a stomach." I said glancing at Mushroomon.

"Wait, what's up there by the bridge?" Joe said.

"I knew this was too easy." Padamon said glumly. Looking towards the bridge we saw Megaseadramon break the surface of the water and destroy the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

"Oh great! We'll probably get blamed for this!" Joe said pessimistically just as Ikkakumon attacked using harpoon torpedo, hitting the giant sea serpent. "Bull's eye! Right on the button!"

Suddenly Megaseadramon released a thunder javelin, knocking everyone but Patamon into the water. Patamon was calling for TK, having been jarred from the impact.

"Ah, help me! I can't swim so good Patamon!" he called back, slowly sinking under the water.

Noticing that he wasn't coming back up, Joe and Eileen dove under to find him. It was eventually Joe who caught him, Eileen was trying, but couldn't see anything in the dark, salty water. When they surfaced Joe put TK on the closest floating thing he could find.

"Hang onto that and you'll be fine. I wouldn't want your mom to worry about you. You're just a kid, I'm responsible." He said, his voice fading tiredly all the while. Almost as soon as he said it he began to sink himself. Taking another deep breath, Eileen tried to follow.

Holding onto TK, Mushroomon watched them the best he could out of the corner of his eyes. At the moment it seemed his job was to keep the young one afloat, though it bothered him since it was Eileen that he was supposed to protect.

She had followed Joe down, but was having as much trouble finding him as she had looking for TK. Just as she found him in the water, she saw the crest around his neck begin to glow, and Ikkakumon digivolved into Zudomon. Towering out of the water, he pulled Joe and Eileen out of the depths.

"Joe!" TK called, worried. Zudomon quickly picked them up as well. TK went to see if Joe was alright, and Mushroomon went to check on Eileen, Patamon staying close to TK.

Suddenly a light shot through the fog, just before Seadramon tried to attack again. Zudomon quickly blocked the attack as Joe and TK cheered. Zudomon finished the fight, knocking Seadramon out with Volkin's hammer as they all cheered in Zudomon's paw.

"Hey, we better get going before the fog bank closes again." TK said, almost nervously.

"You've got a point. Engines ahead full Zudomon." Joe quickly agreed.

Zudomon carried them through the fog for a while, all of them become increasingly nervous as the fog closed in around them again.

"I can't see anything in here." TK said nervously through the thick fog.

"I just hope we don't end up going in the totally wrong direction." Joe answered. Eileen sat to the side, doing her best to see through the fog. When a strained voice called out from the water somewhere around them, she was the only one who didn't jump, hiding her surprise almost instinctually.

"Take me……. To Gatomon……. Please?" Patamon flew up a few inches, trying to get a better view, though they still couldn't see through the fog.

"Huh, who's there?" He asked nervously. To their side they saw Wizardmon floating, holding weakly to a log to stay above the water.

"I'm Wizardmon……. Must find Gatomon……. Important…" he said weakly.

"Wait a second, aren't you one of Myotismon's henchmen?" Joe said nervously.

"He looks beat up pretty bad." TK said sympathetic with the water logged digimon. Eileen and Mushroomon looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"Gotta give Gatomon…this." He said weakly, holding up a pink tinted crest.

"Look he's got somebody's crest!" TK nearly shouted in surprise. He answered before they could register what was going on.

"Yes, it belongs to…… the eighth child." He said passing out. Joe and TK looked at Eileen confused, only she looked even more confused as she pulled out the crest she had already hung around her neck.

They quickly pulled Wizardmon into Zudomon's paw with them, none of them sure what to think anymore. There was almost a sense of dread as they resettled in Zudomon's paw. After a few minutes Joe decided they needed to figure something out.

"So, does this mean your crest is fake?" he asked, handing the her the crest Wizardmon had been holding. She shook her head. Pulling off her crest she showed it to him, holding it next to her digivice so it started to glow.

"They aren't the same crest." She said, confused.

"But if you aren't the eighth child, who is, and who are you?" TK asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"The ninth?" she asked, obviously confused.

"We were only told to look for the eighth child though." Patamon said confused. Eileen and Mushroomon exchanged nervous looks just as the crest they had put back with Wizardmon began to glow with a bright light.

"What's it doing?" TK asked nervously. None of them knew what might have triggered the crest's reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

"But Joe, why does Wizardmon have a tag and crest anyway?" TK asked, still confused.

"He said it belonged to the eighth digidestined, think it could be true?" he asked, glancing at Eileen. At the same time Wizardmon moved, waking up.

"Are you awake?" TK asked concerned.

"Huh, who are you?" Wizardmon asked, confused.

"I'm TK, nice to meet you!" he answered happily.

"KARI! Where's Kari?" Wizardmon asked suddenly.

"Kari?" TK asked.

"Who's Kari?" Joe said. Mushroomon looked at Eileen but she shrugged adding;

"I'm with him, who's Kari?"

"You've gotta give this crest to Kari." Wizardmon insisted.

"You mean you want us to give that to Tai's little sister Kari?! But if we have to deliver the crest to Tai's little sister Kari then that must mean……SHE'S the eighth digidestined child we've been looking for all along!?!" Joe said almost hysterical. Eileen looked at Mushroomon and shrugged, already resigned to not knowing what they were talking about.

"Gee, I'm always the last one to find out." TK said a bit sulkily.

"We have no time to waste, Kari and Gatomon need this crest." Wizardmon said earnestly.

"GATOMON?!" Joe nearly yelled, increadulous.

"But she's one of the bad digimon that works for Myotismon." TK said, confused again.

"Are you saying that Gatomon is one of the good guys?" Joe asked, Eileen and Mushroomon had given up on listening, unable to follow all the names that neither of them knew. Though now Wizardmon was looking at them in a bit of curiosity, though he didn't mention anything, preoccupied with his mission to get Kari and Gatomon their crest.

"Exactly." He answered, trying to ignore the other child. Joe and TK looked at each other nervously.

For the rest of their trip over the water, everyone sat in a sense of nervous anticipation, none of them able to talk much. All of them were too preoccupied worrying about what was going to happen.

Even if Eileen wasn't the child they were looking for, she assumed that her help couldn't hurt. She assumed that Joe and TK agreed with her, when they brought her with them when they went to find the rest of their friends.

As they approached the television station TK and Joe sped up, wanting to see their friends, their digimon staying close to them. Eileen followed a few feet behind them.

"Matt! Daddy!" TK called running up to them as fast as he could, with Joe close behind.

"TK!" A blond boy called back, meeting him. The only adult seemed stunned.

"Huh, TK…." TK ran right to him to give him a hug.

"Dad."

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"When I saw all that stuff on Television I just couldn't stay home anymore. Mom wanted to come too but we couldn't bring her." He said softly.

"It's ok son."

"I missed you daddy."

"It's Wizardmon!" a kid holding a laptop said accusingly.

"What're you doing here?" Matt asked sternly. He didn't answer, instead going over to what looked like a stone pixie.

"She was attacked by Myotismon wasn't she?" he asked weakly. At the same time the boy with the laptop seemed to have noticed the extra girl.

"So what if she was?" a girl in a blue helmet asked harshly. Wizardmon ignored her. Holding his hands out over her he used his magic to heal her. It wasn't long before she woke up.

"Lilymon!" Sora nearly screamed in surprise.

"What's this… Wizardmon?" Lilymon said, waking up suddenly, flying into a fighting stance. She was about to attack when TK ran out to protect him.

"Stop! Don't attack him! Wizardmon's a good digimon. He's got the tag 'n' crest!" he said quickly.

"TK he could be lying." Sora said anxiously.

"No Sora, it's all true just look." Joe said calmly. Wizardmon held out the crest to show them.

"This tag and crest belong to Kari." Wizardmon said determinedly.

"Huh" Matt and Sora asked together.

"We've gotta help Gatomon, she was captured by Myotismon." Wizardmon said firmly.

"Gatomon?" Sora asked increadulous.

"Yeah Wizardmon said Gatomon belongs with Kari." TK said happily.

"Wha?!" Matt, Sora and Lilymon nearly yelled.

"Who are you?" The kid with the computer asked, breaking the line of conversation, and bringing almost everyone's attention to Eileen and Mushroomon. It didn't surprise her when the group looked at her with just as much apprehension as they had Wizardmon.

"I'm Eileen." She answered simply, she wouldn't say anything else but she nervously pulled off her crest and used the string of the necklace to pull her hair up in a ponytail.

"She's a digidestined too." TK offered, noticing her nervousness. It was Izzy that noticed that her hair was now held up with a crest.

"I thought Kari was the eighth child?" Sora asked confused. Eileen gave a nervous smile.

"I guess I'm extra." She answered almost sarcastically.

"Where's Kari?" Wizardmon asked, pulling their attention back. Matt looked a bit uncomfortable with the question. "Well?" Wizardmon demanded with a growing sense of dread.

"Ya see… he got her." Matt admitted guiltily. Everyone looked completely stunned and upset. While everyone stood there stunned and trying to register everything that was going on.

Not giving them long to reflect, Eileen and Mushroomon started looking around.

"I don't suppose any of you know what where we need to go to find this guy?" Eileen asked, unable to think of anything on her own.

"Geni sent me an email a little while ago. If I remember correctly he said that the tv station is the center of Myotismon's fog barrier." Izzy answered.

"Hey… look!" TK exclaimed, pointing almost straight up. Following his gaze they saw Myotismon flying overhead, right to the top of the tv station.

"It's Myotismon!" Matt nearly gasped, surprised.

"He's got Gatomon…" Wizardmon said surprised. "But not for long." He added darkly.

"Come on, let's head for the viewing platform." Matt suggested.

"Right, I'll show you the way." His dad offered.

As they ran towards the building Tuskmon and Snimon appeared. Immediately Garrurumon digivolved.

"Leave this battle to us." Birdramon told them.

"We can handle these digi-clowns." Zudomon added.

"We'll get Kari, Come on everyone lets go." Matt said.

Eileen followed them to the door of the building and turned around. She looked down at Mushroomon. He looked back at the digimon fighting.

"I think they can handle this, it might be better for me to stay with you in case we run across any more." He told her. She looked back for a moment but nodded.

About halfway up the stairs Wizardmon nearly collapsed. He tried to get up, but he was still hurt.

"Hey Wizardmon are you alright?" TK asked turning back to him. He looked up, but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Hey leme give you a hand here…" TK's Dad offered, picking him up.

With them all running up the stairs it wasn't long before they were at the top.

"Hurry, it's up here." The man said.

"Got it Dad, wait here." Matt answered quickly.

"Thanks for the help." Wizardmon said stepping away from him to follow the kids.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, digimon heal fast." Wizardmon assured him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

As they ran out onto the viewing platform they saw Myotismon, seconds from attacking Kari and Gatomon. Immediately Tentomon digivolved, attacking the vampiric villain along with Lilymon, but he knocks the attacks away with a breath, blowing off the roof.

"It's getting a little noisy here, let's find a place quieter." He said snidely. The blonde boy, Matt, stopped him.

"Not so fast! Weregarurumon!" Matt called his digimon as the fight below them was wearing down. Hearing his name the giant werewolf finishes his fight and climbs up the building, huge paws digging into the cement.

"I am really getting sick of that laugh." Sora said irritably as the vampire laughs at their resistance. Below them the fight ends and Garudamon flies up to them, carrying Zudomon by the horn on his back. As they arrive, Kabuterimon digivolves to his own ultimate form and they surround the villain.

Eileen looked down at Mushroomon, not sure what they should do. For a moment her eyes brighten up, and with a near wicked smile she leads her digimon away from the other kids, snaking her way closer to the gaping crater in the wall, towards the digimon.

"Megakabuterimon get Kari, go" Izzy called to his partner. Charging forward as directed, the giant beetle attacked with a horn buster that is waved away by the vampire. As a counter he flicks the beetle, knocking him into Weregarurumon, nearly knocking them off the building, and barely missing the girl and mushroom.

Smirking, Myotismon attacked Weregarurumon's hands with his crimson lightning, forcing him to let go of the side of the building and plummet towards the ground as his partner called out in panic.

"Oh that's got to hurt." The vampire taunts them. In his distraction he's hit from behind, enraged he turns to his attacker, Wizardmon.

"What"

"Kari! Here catch!" Wizardmon called, throwing Kari her tag and crest.

"It's Wizardmon!" Gatomon called as Kari caught them.

"So you're still alive?" the vampire jeered.

"That's right, it'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me."

"We will see." Myotismon sneered and attacked, sending him flying into the wall just beside Eileen.

"Oh no, Wizardmon!" Gatomon called.

"Now give that to me you little brat!" the vampire said looking back towards the little girl.

"NO!"

"That wasn't a request." He said forming another sphere, this time pointed at her. Eileen helped the wizard out of the wall and continued to inch closer to the fight.

"WAIT!" a boy called from nearby. A girl with long brown hair ran to the other children.

"Mimi!" the pixie called, happy to see her.

"You've just picked on the wrong guy's little sister fang face!" the boy yelled at the vampire. He turned to his sister, "Kari, here catch!"

He threw a digivice over to her and she held it up for the rest of them to see but the little bat like digimon, demidevimon, flew down and stole it from her.

"Hey!" the girl screamed.

"I got the digivice, you can thank m after you take over the world boss." It called proudly.

"That's nice work." The vampire sneered, "Go get them Phantomon." He ordered as a cloaked, ghostly figure with a scythe floated towards the boy and the dinosaur that was with him moaning.

"Huh?" the boy said looking at the ghost as his digivice and crest began to glow and Greymon digivolved into Metalgreymon.

"Whoa, Time out" the ghost said backing off slightly.

"Go get him Metalgreymon." The boy called to his digimon.

The now metal covered dinosaur attacked with a giga blaster heading straight for Myotismon who simply raised his hand as the attack disintegrated.

"But how?" he said shocked as the bat like digimon hovered a little above him. All of the ultimate digimon attack him at once but once again the attacks disintegrate as the vampire raised his hand.

"He's strong, too strong." Matt said nervously. TK looks at Patamon and they nod as Eileen crouches unnoticed near the vampire.

"Are you done? I'm bored, it's time to finish you off. Nightmare…" but he was cut off as Patamon digivolved to Angemon, unfortunately they weren't his target.

At a nod from Eileen Mushroomon threw one of his bombs and she jumped on the vampire's back as Wizardmon ran to intercept the attack before it hit Kari and Gatomon. He was hit, hard, but the attack was slightly diverted from Myotismon's shock at suddenly having a human on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this one.**

The other children watched speechless as Myotismon struggled to get the girl off his back, while Kari and Gatomon ran to see if Wizardmon was okay, both crying over his sacrifice for them. He was frayed and weak, but it looked like he would be alright.

Myotismon growled indignantly as he clawed at the girl on his back trying to get her off. Her digivice glows as she fights him back from her place on his back, scratching at his face and biting his neck. Behind her Mushroomon digiviolves to woodmon and attacks Myotismon while he's distracted with his branch bash.

"Who is that?" Tai asked staring at the indignant vampire confused. Joe looked like he wasn't entirely sure how to answer.

"Extra, apparently." She yelled back to him, having fallen partially off of Myotismon, and now holding onto him by her legs as she pulled herself back up to keep attacking him.

Angemon hesitated to attack with the girl on his back, even as Wizardmon stood, shakily, up. Upset at her friend having been attacked Kari stood up as her digivice began to glow in demidevimon's claw.

"Ahh, I can't hold it!" he wailed dropping it.

"Not her! NO!" Myotismon yelled angrily, finally ripping Eileen from the back of his head, tossing her into a wall, even as Kari caught it and Gatomon digivolved to Angewoman.

Woodmon ran to Eileen, she was bruised and scraped, but she refused to sit out. But Woodmon wouldn't let her back into the line of fire.

"Myotismon you've tried to destroy the digidestined and tried to conquer the Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the life of digimon and humans alike. How do you justify yourself?" Angewoman asked looking down on the vampiric villan.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It's my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the digiworld. And no angel or digimon has the power to stop me!"

"Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" she asked. He just laughed at her and started to attack.

"Heaven's Charm." Angewoman called, attacking him in return.

"My power… it's…it's growing." Myotismon smirked.

"No"

"Everyone give your power to Angewoman!" Garudamon yelled out to the digidestined. All of them sent their most powerful attacks into the yellow glowing ring and shifting rainbow above Angewoman's head as Eileen and Woodmon watched, unsure.

Eileen looked up at him looking slightly confused.

"Woody-smasher maybe?" she said. He smiled back at her and aimed his attack at the rainbow with the others.

Using the power from all of the digidestined, Angewoman attacked Myotismon with her celestial arrow. He was unable to deflect the hit, practically frozen in place even as he yelled out in horror and indignation. The arrow pierced through his chest and is consumed in a dark aura before, in a flash of light, he disappeared.

"Myotismon is gone!" Kari called, disbelieving and happy.

"Kari!" Tai called to her. Everyone came together happy with their success, but as the building began to shake they cringed, realizing they weren't quite out of danger yet.

"Let's get out of here before we're crushed." Sora recommended hastily, and they quickly loaded onto what digimon could fly to take the quick way off the roof. Eileen and Mushroomon, while nearly left behind, flew down with Wizardmon.

When everyone was safely on the ground, they rounded together to celebrate their victory.

"I don't believe we finally destroyed Myotismon!"

"That wasn't so tough after all." Joe said. Tk turned to Eileen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing some of the worse bruises already starting to darken on her skin. She smiled at him while Mushroomon and Wizardmon looked at her, concern written on their faces.

"No worse off than usual." She dismissed their concern, but flinched slightly when Mushroomon checked one of the bruises showing on her arm.

"Who are you?" Tai asked, watching her now cautiously.

"My name is Eileen." She answered. He looked at her and Mushroomon.

"Why are you here?" he asked, watching her. He glanced nervously at his little sister as she and TK were preoccupied staring up into the clouds.

"We came here to help you." Mushroomon answered, slightly annoyed with being questioned when they had helped to apparently destroy the evil digimon.

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing the strange looks on the faces of the two younger kids.

"Look up there." TK told her. Everyone followed suit.

"The fog, it's getting thicker." Kari said softly.

"Impossible."

"But, Myotismon is gone." Kari said, suddenly sounding unsure even as she tried to convince herself of it.

"Maybe he's still out there somewhere," Joe said quietly. "What if we've just made him stronger?"


End file.
